As a result of increasingly dangerous oil spilled accidents with tankers large amounts of the light liquid transported by the tanker, especially crude oil, spread on the sea or on corresponding inland waters. Normally, these light liquid amounts have to be very quickly removed in order to avoid greater environmental damages, for example a contamination of bank portions and beaches, by the light liquid layer.